Predators: A City of Lost Souls (A Hunting Game Sequel)
by aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY
Summary: Six months after Aggie survived the horrors of the Predator's hunting planet, she tries to get her life back to normal. But the peace does not last for long, as her much feared foes start showing up on earth...one of them being a familiar face. Rated M for mature language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_SO MANY STORIES! Hey guys! (Please excuse my outburst) I have about 4 on the go (I know, I know, some may get a little left behind), but this sequel is just bursting forward! This story, kind of goes back in time…. Let's see if you know which movie most of this takes place in. So I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own AVP, but Aggie is mine. As always, enjoy!_

It had been six months since we had crash landed back on earth. Now that I think about…it seems so surreal.

The escape pod that we had been pushed into had landed in South America. It took us awhile, but we managed to find a nearby village that had a working telephone. With Royce there, it was easy to get an American Military transport. At least someone had noticed him missing. Because we were civilians, Isabelle and I were treated as hostiles until we arrived at the military base. After thorough questionings, Royce was able to get us immunity, which would allow us back into the country.

My head had been ready to explode. I had never told so many lies….and to the military no less. Royce had been firm in telling us that we were not to divulge anything that had happened on the Predator hunting planet…it wasn't like they would believe us anyways. But for our sake, and not getting thrown into the loony bin, we kept our mouths shut.

I felt stupid…blaming it on a military exercise gone wrong. It was obvious that Royce held some sort of power, because they believed his story without as much as a blink. Isabelle had added onto it, by swearing she was a secret spy for them. Me…well, I was just caught in the cross fire. After talking to one person after another, the lies became easier and easier; slipping through my numb lips.

It had taken me a while, but life was finally starting to feel normal again. I stood in my one bedroom apartment surveying the fresh coat of paint that I had applied to the walls; as dark, but soft meadow green. It complimented the white trimmings nicely. After the horrors I had been exposed too, it was nice to be able to come home and relish in the silence. My apartment was small; containing an open kitchen and living room and a bedroom with a bathroom off to the side; but it seemed to fit me. I had learned to appreciate everything.

Removing my winter jacket, I walked over and hung in the closet next to the front door. I removed my shoes and wiggled my toes in relief. My first priority: food.

I made my way to the kitchen and took a box of cereal down from the top of the fridge. I had to eat it dry, as I had forgotten to get milk on my way home from work. I leaned against the counter, munching on my dinner, as I pondered the day's events.

When I had first arrived back in Las Vegas, I wanted to go confront my father. My anger still boiled my blood at the mere thought of him. He was a coward…. A full grown pansy ass man. At first I wanted to ask him, why he had done it…but I mostly just wanted to push the fact that I has survived, right in his face. Royce had advised me against it; I needed to bide my time; settle down and let him think I was dead. I needed time to prepare. As much as I hated to admit it, Royce had been right. Had I gone through with my plan, I would probably be six feet under right now. So, while I formulated a way to exact my revenge, I had taken a job at the local museum. It wasn't anything spectacular, like the Museum of Natural History in New York, but it did provide tourists with entertainment and basic knowledge of history. That's exactly why I had gravitated towards it. It held hundreds of old, dusty books, on any culture you could think of. Mrs. Grainey, my boss, was delighted when I asked if I could take home some of the books. I told her it was a hobby. I had taken everything and anything about ritual sacrifices and hunting, hoping I would find something. It had been almost an entire month before I found something. It was a medium sized, leather bound book, with the spin broken. It would seem that the Aztecs had had a very interesting story to tell.

The book described a sacrificial ritual, which repeated every 10 years. Ten women, ranging from ages 13 to 25, where selected from the tribe. They were held on pedestals, for a week's celebration. Each woman was showered with gifts, jewelry and fine wines and food. They were treated like royalty. After the weeklong celebration ended, they were taken into their pyramids and never seen again.

The book didn't say what happened to them. I had flipped through the pages, but it just continued on describing pottery and seasonal plantations. When I asked Mrs. Grainey on it, she had just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Why would you want to learn about anything like that?" She had asked, looking at me with surprise over her copper wire glasses.

"It's something that interests me. Plus, I had a guy inquiring about that stuff. I think it's necessary to learn every aspect on the subjects we carry." It had sounded corny, even to my ears, but I just plastered on the sweetest smile I could manage.

She had huffed in mild disgust, but pointed me in the direction of what books to read. I had thanked her and went on with my business. So long as I did my job at the museum with no complaints, I was golden in her books.

I had browsed volume after volume on Aztec sacrificial rituals. It made me shudder, to think at just how many there actually were. With a feeling of mild disgust, I had finally found it. The book had called it, "The Hunters Moon." It took place every 10 years. Weeklong celebration, doomed damsels…yadda…yadda…yadda… This book described in detail what the other one skimmed over. Each woman was taken into the pyramid, which the Aztecs had built for their gods. They were taken to the sacrificial chamber, which was generally located in the center of the pyramid. In the room, each woman was lain down on a ceremonial slab; kind like a round robin formation. She would lay there, as an offering to the gods; if accepted, she crossed her arms over her chest and would tilt her head upwards and then…..

…..the remainder of the information was lost, as it would seem the book was missing the last pages from its spin.

I had thrown the book down onto my coffee table in frustration. Every time I moved a step forward in my research, there was always roads block in my way. I think I was beginning to get on Mrs. Grainey's nerves, with my endless searching through the books and questions. So…for now…I left it.

Losing my appetite, I folded the top of the cereal box and put it back on the fridge. A shower sounded like heaven right now, so I quickly made my way through my bedroom, stripping off clothes as I did so, and quickly got in the shower.

The hot water was blissful. I just stood under the streaming water, letting it slowly unknot my muscles, after a long day at work. I never realized how much I enjoyed something as simple as a shower, but I did. I took a handful of my green apple scented shampoo and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a lot shorter now; my blond locks just hitting my shoulders. I was sure that I would miss my long hair, but the lightness of it was good. It was one of the many things I had changed about myself, now that I was back. The things that I took pleasure in before didn't seem to have as much meaning now. I didn't go out; usually opting to stay at home and read a good book. I guess I was still kind of fearful of running into my father. I had immediately changed my last name, just in case I ever had to sign anything. Goodbye Agatha Montez….hello Aggie Sweed. It wasn't the most creative name…but that's exactly what I was going for.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a warm, fluffy towel. My bare feet padded across the hardwood floors of my bedroom, as I took out some sleepwear. In the past few months, I had had to buy a whole new wardrobe, because all my old clothes were with my dad. I'd be surprised if he hadn't gotten rid of them by now. I selected a pale purple nightgown and slipped it over my head. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the soft couch. I slept more on this couch than I did my bed. Late night research binges had left me too exhausted to make the short trip into my bed room. I lost count of how many times I had rolled off onto the floor.

I took my cell phone off of the coffee table and idly flipped through my messages and emails.

Isabelle and I still talked regularly. She had only stayed in the states for a month, but quickly left to Israel. She and I would exchange letters from time to time, but it seems that they had become few and far between. The last I had heard, she had left the Israel Defense Force and was looking for something quieter. When I had asked her about Royce, she would simply let out a small giggle and skim over the topic. I had suspected that something had started between those two. I couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time. Those two deserved happiness; but I couldn't help but think of Rya'kvir. I was angry with him for a very long time. I didn't understand how or why he had just let me go, without a word. I had replayed the situation over and over again. He had plenty of opportunity to say something….

It took me a very long time to realize just how stupid I was.

Rya'kvir had probably saved my life, and here I had been whining like a love lorn teenager. The elder Predators had probably thought we were a liability; but he had managed to convince them otherwise. I mentally kicked myself. I needed to grow up. My feelings for him were still fresh in my memory. It was odd to think that I did have feelings for him….we were so different…

Unable to sit still any longer, I got up and paced through my apartment. The exercise, no matter how minimal, usually helped me to think more clearly. When I entered my bedroom, I lingered in front of my makeup desk. Sitting exactly the way I left it, clasped and neatly folded, my homemade necklace caught my attention. After returning to earth, I hadn't been able to let go of the three sharp claws for a very long time. It was my only link to my Predator. I had taken them to a jewelery shop and asked them to be strung on a delicate silver chain. When asked what animal they were from, I had just mumbled something about a bird. They didn't question it, to my relief.

Now it just sat there on my desk, untouched. I was afraid it would evaporate if I touched it. I knew it was silly, but I still couldn't bring myself to touch even one of the claws.

Shaking my head, I made my way back out into my living room and set up my laptop. As it booted up, I searched through the pile of papers on the coffee table, until I found what I was looking for. I popped the disc into the side of the laptop and clicked on the play icon. I had re watched all the videos on the disc, and gone through every one of the data files; purposely staying away from a certain profile, I had memorized all the data in it. I needed to find out more about this…Charles Bishop Weyland. On my initial search, I had found that he had built his own company from the ground up. It was mostly military stuff; sponsorship and banquets; but he also did a lot of researching in special findings.

"What are you looking for?" I said under my breath.

He seemed to be searching for something in particular. He would have great interest in a certain place, for a couple of months; and then just abandon it. Just like that.

"_You must bring this to Charles Bishop Weyland at all cost."_

The words of the frantic professor flitted through my mind. Why was all of this so important to him?

With my research, I had come across a telephone number for Weyland, but it just turned out to be a recording for the Weyland/Yutani Corporation.

Royce had told me to make a copy of the disc. If Weyland ever found out that I had his data, I needed to have a back up if he ever got it.

I rubbed my temples at the headache my computer screen was creating. I quickly shut it off, while all the information I had just looked over swirled in my head. I needed an action plan. I wanted to find out why this data was so important to Mr. Weyland….I also wanted to know if there was a way to contact Rya'kvir. If anybody knew, it was probably Weyland.

I got up and slowly walked into my room; I sunk down onto the soft bed and wrapped myself up in the comforter. I needed to act fast, but for right now….sleep was the only thing I was doing.

**A/N** _Aggie is back! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow. I needed to set Aggies mind set for the rest of the story. I am hoping that this does a justice to the first story. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review or a pm! I love reading every single one :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Hey guys! I am so glad that you like the story so far! I thought I would give someone else, besides Aggie, the chance in the spot light :) I don't own AVP (still wish I did!) Aggie is mine. As always, enjoy!_

How the hell did he get roped into doing this?

He wasn't very old…he wasn't very strong… maybe the elders saw something in him that he didn't.

Rya'kvir paced his room. He had been living aboard the clan ship for half a cycle now, and he still wasn't used to it. After his chiva had gone horribly wrong, he was sure that if he came back alive, his clan would disown him. He had been fully prepared to live like an exiled Yautja. Forever running and fighting for survival. What he hadn't expected was the welcome with open arms, and the status that was placed on his shoulders.

He wasn't a Master of anything, but the elders saw fit that he be made one. Survival instinct and combat…who'd have thought?

His mandibles clenched in agitation. He hadn't minded at first…actually he had been shocked. They had had a celebration in his honor, which lasted three day cycles. He was then shown to his new quarters. Spacious and masterly crafted, these sorts of rooms were reserved for Masters and Elders. When he had questioned the Elders upon their choice of quarters for him, they had informed him that he was to be given the title of Master. He had survived the Hard Meats and taken down three Bad Bloods in the process. He shook his head. In truth…he would probably be dead had it not been for the Soft Meats…the oomans. One in particular had caught his eye…

Small and weak, she had surprised him with her bravery. It was apparent that the ooman female was not built for war. Despite the strong front she had put on, she still carried the scent of fear.

Rya'kvir shook his head and wandered over to his trophy wall. In the six month cycles he had been here, his trophies were grown steadily; a few Hard Meats; the great skull of Kujamany Lion and a few of oomans…. Those he wasn't particularly proud of.

With becoming a Master, he had the duty to train and watch over the New Bloods….which also meant he had to watch over them in their chiva's.

He wasn't particularly fond of this. It meant he had to leave the clan ship and make a drop on one of their many sacred training grounds…with a bunch of hot headed New Bloods. Normally, it would happen every ten year cycles…but there seemed to be an abundance of New Bloods…

It wasn't common knowledge, but something was amiss. He heard whispers from the Elders from time to time, what he had caught shook him down to his core.

Someone was attacking the clan ships.

It was why his current clan ship seemed to have less and less room lately. Refugees from the other fallen Clan's had sought and were granted refuge here.

He had taken it upon himself to personally train the fresh batch of young. He felt it was his duty as Master to do so…..even if he would come to regret it later.

His claw slow curved over an _ooman _skull. It made him think of….Aggie.

It had taken him a while, but he had finally been able to block out the disappointment and longing, as he had shoved her into the _tyioe-ti_. It was the right thing to do. They were too different and interspecies were frowned upon in his clan. Perhaps Paya had something in the works…but he couldn't deal with it. So he had sent her off...back to her own world. She would be safe…

He moved away from his trophy wall and into the armory, which was down the hall. He pulled on his armor quickly, practically shivering with delight. The one thing that he took pride in was how well his armor looked and felt. His previous armor had been rusted and twisted from the beatings and Hard Meat's blood. After his first reward of becoming a Master, he had invested in quality material. Now, as he stepped back to admire it, it shown with a dull brilliance. The d'lex material could rival the hardest of the _Kiande Amedha_. He attached his _dah'kte_ and stalked out of his quarters.

The Elders had requested his presence in the war room. He couldn't fathom why they needed him there; but when an Elder made a request, it was only the stupid who refused. He passed many Yautja; many of whom were refugees. He received nods of respect and returned them in kind. He stopped just short of the metal doors that led into the war room. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders; they cracked in response. Might as well get this over with, he had a training session he was roaring to get over with.

Upon entering the great room, he was greeted to the sight of Elder Mck'lar, Warrior Talvikr and Master Kr'vark. Each stood over an impressing seven feet. Talvikr and Kr'vark wore their respective _awu'asa; _Elder Mck'lar was draped in gold and rust colored robes. Each male had an extensive amount of rings in their hair; from many years of honorable war and _kv'var_. 

"Master Rya'kvir." Elder Mck'lar greeted.

Rya'kvir cross his arm over his chest and bowed out of respect to the elder. When Elder Mck'lar nodded, he straightened and took a seat across from him at the table.

A much smaller, disfigured Yautja entered the room with a tray, which held four goblets. He set the tray down on a serving table by the door and proceeded to serve the much larger Yautja's at the table. It was the job of the disfigured and dishonored to serve the warriors of their clan. Rya'kvir had taken to treat them with kindness, even when nobody else did. He nodded to the smaller, nameless Yautja, who kept his gaze on the floor, as he served him a goblet of _c'nlip. _Rya'kvir waited for Elder Mck'lar to take a drink, before gulping his own. The taste was sweet, with a bitter edge. His mandible spread, indicating his pleasure in the drink. There were a few silent moments before anyone spoke.

"As you are probably aware," Master Kr'vark broke the silence, "we have become over populated."

Rya'kvir nodded in understand, indicating that he should continue.

"As such, we have an overabundance of fresh warriors. We've had to resort to changing the location of the chiva's."

Rya'kvir frowned. It wasn't a surprise…many of the well used chiva location, had become strained, as of late. The need for new warriors was increasing, with every attack from their unknown foes.

"We've had to resort to using an ancient." It was Warrior Talvikr who spoke.

Rya'kvir regarded each male in contemplation. Why did they need him here for this?

His face must have given away his confusion, because Talvikr chuckled.

"This one has not been used in over 100 hundred year cycles. It will be one of the most dangerous chiva's. We request you over see it."

Rya'kvir sat back and waited. There was no way he could refuse…there was something they weren't telling him.

When no one said anything, Rya'kvir cleared his throat.

"Where, may I ask, is this hunting ground?"

A sense of unease arose within him, as Warrior Talvikr exchanged a look with Master Kr'vark. Elder Mck'lar sat back in his chair, and watched the exchange between the three.

"It is on the _Pyode Amedha_ home world….." Warrior Talvikr fixed him with a hard stare.

Rya'kvir sucked in a sharp breath. _Earth. _Could they not find a different place? His thoughts drifted to his little ooman. Will she be in danger, by his clan surfacing on her territory?

He took a long sip from his goblet, trying to settle himself. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Surely there are others?"

The three other males exchanged a glance. It was Elder Mck'lar who spoke.

"They have been attacked."

"By the same, who've attacked the clan ships?" Rya'kvir inquired.

Elder Mck'lar nodded and continued, "This one is untouched, hidden; from many years of change."

Rya'kvir sighed. "There must be another we could use."

"Why do you fight us on this?" Warrior Talvikr questioned, as he lifted a heavy eyebrow.

Rya'kvir's eyes narrowed. This was one subject he did not want to discuss.

"I believe," he started," that the Young Bloods could benefit from a different terrain and a different opponent."

Warrior Talvikr scoffed, "What foe is more worthy than the _Kiande Amedha_?"

Rya'kvir's anger grew. "What of the natives?"

Warrior Talvikr shrugged. "Small trophy."

Rya'kvir's grip on his goblet intensified. The goblet may shatter in his clawed grip, but he didn't care.

"Master Rya'kvir." Elder Mck'lar said. "You will do as you are instructed. I have not forgotten your insubordination with the oomans before. I gracefully gave you a pass with that…do not try my patience. You will take the Young Bloods to the _Pyode Amedha _home world, and monitor they _chiva._ It will be activated when you arrive." With the final word, Rya'kvir knew he had been dismissed. Elder Mck'lar sat back and sipped, looking indifferent. Warrior Talvikr gave him a smug look, as he got up from his seat. He burned with anger, but still crossed his arm and bowed. He didn't, however, wait for their acknowledgement. He retreated from the room and made his way down to the training room.

By the time he arrived, his anger had subsided enough for him to take a calming breath. He knew this was a test; a test of his loyalty to the clan. Had they not seen enough? He trained their new warriors; he celebrated their victories and mourned their defeats. He fought with vengeance for his clan. But yet they still distrusted him…all because of a ooman.

He bunched his hands into fists, and proceeded to punch the nearest training dummy. He angrily went through the movements, not caring if some of the younger generation stood and watched him in awe. He became aware of a persistent presence after a couple of minutes. He stopped, his breath heaving from excursion. He turned and was faced with three Young Bloods. Each one bowed to him, out of respect.

"Yes?" He said in an agitated voice.

The three exchanged a look, and the biggest one spoke.

"Master…we are your charge….for our chiva."

Rya'kvir stood a little taller as he observed the three. The tallest, had bulky armor, covered in a light green, intricate design; the middles, stood with a darker, rusted armor. The smallest, and probably the youngest, had a simple dull gray ensemble.

Rya'kvir huffed. No use in being a prick.

"I am Master Rya'kvir. You will address me as such. Are you prepared to face the tests of the _Kiande Amedha_?"

Each nodded. Rya'kvir huffed again; brave and loyal, but like all Young Bloods, stupid and bold.

"You will train every day. No excuse. We will head out, in a week's time. Be prepared."

Without sparing any of them a second glance, Rya'kvir left the training room to go back to his own quarters. After peeling off his armor, he sunk down into the warm pool in his washing chamber. He leaned his head back on the side and let his eyes close. It looked like he didn't have any choice. He could only pray to Paya that it went smoothly.

**A/N **_Oh man! Can you guess who the three Young Bloods are? I am so happy everyone likes this so far. I wanted this chapter to be about Rya'kvir, because I kind of feel bad about not giving him much in the first story. Also, I did get a mention about my spelling mistakes…I will be watching more closely for them now :) Don't hesitate to leave me a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, you son of a bitch!"

My fist collided with a solid _thud_ against the punching bag. Sweat dripped into my eye, but I ignored it, and continued my merciless assault. This had become my weekly routine; Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after work, she would make her way to the local gym _Iron Fist_; not the most original name, but it at least had updated equipment. I grunted and swore, as my hands began to go numb. This was a place I could channel all of my excess energy. Ever since I had been returned to Earth, I had a constant underlining of fear. Normally I was able to keep it in check; blaming my shaking hands on a nonexistent draft…but sometimes it would get the better of me. I still curse myself for my stupidity; I had been walking home from work, when a man had put his hand on my shoulder….just to stop me to ask for the time. I had panicked and accidentally dislocated his shoulder…..not one of my finest moments.

I put more force behind my punches at the memory; guilt and humiliation swirling. I was completely drenched in sweat by the time I was done. I took a deep breath and stepped back. Glancing up at the clock had told me that I had been at it for two hours; no wonder my hands were so numb. I unwrapped the cloth from around my hands and began to massage some feeling back into them, as I made my way over to my bag. I pulled out a lavender colored towel and wiped the sweat from my face. I was slowly starting to feel better. My body was starting to change; my muscles becoming more defined, as my soft curves started to look sharper. I guess there were worse ways for getting rid of my anxiety. I quickly gathered my things and waved to the receptionist…Peggy I think her name was….and made my way out of the building. It wasn't too far from my apartment and the Las Vegas air was a bit cooler; so I opted to walk. Things in Sin City were in full swing tonight; lights blazing, bar patrons getting more and more smashed by the hour. I couldn't help but smile; I really liked the hustle and bustle of the loud city. Quiet didn't really suit me anymore; the silence of a room or place could often hide enemies from unsuspecting pray. An involuntary chill crept down my spine, as I pushed that thought out of my head. Hefting my black gym bag onto my shoulder, I made my way up the steps to my apartment.

I struggled for a moment before getting the keys into the lock; I dropped my bag next to the door and made my way in to the living room. I stopped in front of my coffee table and looked around….

My laptop was still where I left it….papers still littered my kitchen table…everything seemed normal…but there was something…off….

It was then that I began to recognize the familiar feeling….

…..I wasn't alone.

I quietly tip toed my way to my hallway closet, pulling out my Glock 19 from its hidden spot. I turned the safety off and held it out in front of me, as I silently made my way through my apartment. I quickly checked my bedroom and bathroom…both hadn't been touched. I made my way through my living room, shutting my laptop lid as I went by, and crept to the entrance of my kitchen. I pressed myself against the wall and held my breath. There was definitely someone in my kitchen. I could hear soft mumbling and a few scrapes as they riffled through my stuff. I grew angrier as I listened to the intruder. When they dropped and shattered a glass, I had had enough. I released the breath I had been holding and jumped around the corner raising my gun….

…and I came face to face with Royce….eating a sandwich.

Had I not been scared shitless, I probably would have laughed at the situation. Royce looked ridiculous holding a half eaten sandwich, and pressed up against my fridge like a scared cat.

"Jesus, Aggie!" He quickly swallowed," You nearly made me choke to death!"

"What the hell, Royce?" I shouted, more in relief than anger. I lowered my gun and set it on my kitchen table. My hand went to my throat as I tried to get my rapid heartbeat under control.

"It's nice to see you too kiddo." Royce shook his head and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I took a seat at one of my old creaky chairs and put my head in my hands.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard from you in months!"

Royce took a seat opposite me. He leaned back and stretched his neck.

"I have something that I think might interest you."

I lifted my head to look at him. When he didn't say anything right away, I sighed.

"Are you going to elaborate?"

Royce chuckled. He leaned back, with his hands behind his head. "Just enjoying the peace and quiet. I'm surprised you found a place like this."

I lifted a brow and waited. Royce sighed and sat up straight.

"Have you had any luck with contacting Weyland?"

I shook my head. I was beginning to lose hope with contacting Weyland. Every time I would get somewhere, I would end up taking two steps back.

Royce took out a piece of paper and slid it across the table. I peered down at it. It was a telephone number.

"What's this?" I asked taking it into my hand.

"It's the direct line to Weyland's personal line."

I stared dumbfounded at the paper and then back at Royce.

"I've been searching for weeks for this stupid thing….how the hell did you get it?"

"Well, being in my position has its perks."

I raised both eyebrows in surprise. When I waited for him to continue, he simply shook his head and chuckled again.

"Oh come on, Aggie. I have to keep some professional secrets."

I shook my head in return. One day I was going to get a straight answer of what exactly Royce did for a living…but for now, I would just be content with the information I had in my hands.

"Thank you…for everything."

Royce nodded and leaned back again. We sat in silence, both of us, it would seem, were too tired to make chit chat. I looked down at the paper in my hands. After we had found our way back to the states, neither Royce, Isabelle or myself had really talked about what happened. I hadn't had the chance for thanking Royce for saving my ass.

Here he was, doing it again. He had done what I couldn't. Now, I finally had a way of contacting Weyland…but did I really want to? What would happen if he got his hands on all the information I had gathered from the research facility? What would happen if he didn't? It could just be my imagination getting the better of me, but something about Mr. Charles Bishop Weyland felt off. His company put on a shiny front…but I had a feeling that there was something dark lurking.

Royce yawing brought me back from my inner turmoil.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" I asked, as I stifled my own yawn.

"I could probably find a place. I mean…I don't think Vegas has a shortage of hotels."

I shook my head. "You can stay here. Bedroom is the last door on the left."

"Aggie, I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed. I can make do with the couch."

"No, you're not. I am offering you the usage of my bed. Royce…no offence…but you look like shit. Go get some sleep. I have some stuff I have to do anyways."

Royce looked like he was going to argue, but I gave him a hard stare, and he raised his hands in defense. He got up and made his way towards my bedroom.

"Good Night." He called over shoulder.

"Night." I called back.

When I heard the soft click of the door closing, I quickly made my way over to the couch and sat in front my lap top. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number Royce had given me. I sat in anxiety filled silence, as I hoped that I would get his voice mail.

There was a soft female voice on the other end…his receptionist I guessed.

"Hello…I'd like to make an appointment to speak with Mr. Weyland."

0000000000000000000000

I twisted my fingers as I sat in the lobby of the Weyland/Yuntani Corporation. After I had made my phone call, the receptionist thought I was nuts. She informed in (in a snotty voice, I might add), that Mr. Weyland doesn't see just _anyone. _When I had explained to her what it was regarding, she had put me on hold. The next thing I knew, I was speaking to Mr. Weyland himself.

"_Hello, Miss..?"_

"_Aggie."_

"_Aggie. I'm Charles. Now my receptionist has informed me that you've found some data that may be important to me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well? I'm a very busy man."_

"_I need to speak to you face to face. It has to do with planet B4-2252."_

There had been silence on the other end for a few minutes. I was beginning to think he had hung up, when he had informed me he would send a plane for me. I quickly gave him my address and said goodbye. He had set up a meeting for us, three days after that phone call. When Royce had gotten up the next morning, I had informed him of what was going on. He had asked if he needed me as back up, to which I had quickly declined. It was just a meeting…what could go wrong?

Now, here I sat, in the grand lobby of the Weyland/Yuntani Research facility, waiting for someone to come get me. The floors were a reddish/orange marble, as were the walls. I felt grossly underdressed; I had left my hair down, and just curled it slightly. I had on my only business attire; black dress pants, a crisp white blouse and a dark blue jacket/vest, black ballet shoes completed my attire. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, I re adjusted my jacket and plunked my purse on my lap. My hand travelled inside to grasp the disc. Just knowing it was there gave me some relief. I had the control. If he wanted to have this disc, he was going to have to give me something in return.

"Miss Sweed?"

I looked up from my lap to see a thirty-something man walking down the hall towards me. He had skin the color of cocoa; he looked like a military man out of place. He wore a dark blue sweater, with dark grey dress pants and shinny leather shoes.

"I am Maxwell Stafford. Mr. Weyland will see you now."

I got up and shook his hand. He turned around and headed back down the hall he had come; I quickly followed behind him. We continued down the hall until we reached an elevator. Maxwell hit the call button and the doors opened. He motioned for me to enter and he quickly followed behind me. He punched the 22nd button and the elevator began to move.

"So..." I said to cut the silence, "Are you his body guard, or something?"

Maxwell laughed.

"In a way, I suppose I am."

I gave him a small smile. We rode the rest of the way up in silence. I was grateful when the elevator gave a ping at our arrival. We stepped out of the elevator and I followed Maxwell to a set of double oak doors.

"Just through there." Maxwell indicated at the doors.

"Thanks Maxwell."

"Please call me Max."

I nodded and smiled. Max made his way down the corridor again and disappeared around the corner.

I took a deep breath.

_Breathe Aggie. You can do this._

Squaring my shoulders, I knocked on the door. There was a soft "Enter" from the other side. I opened the door and stepped in. Weyland's office looked more like a library; both sides of the walls covered in volumes of different books. The floor was a dark colored wood; the walls (that weren't covered in books) were a dark green color. At the back of the room, there was a great bay window, with a large oak desk sitting in front of it. Sitting at the desk, I presumed, was Charles Bishop Weyland.

Weyland looked to be about in his early 60's; his hair was a dark grey color and he laugh lines. He was wearing very subtle grey suit, which looked very expensive. He stood up from his chair as I entered.

"Ahh, Miss Sweed. It's finally good to meet you."

I shook his extended hand.

"Please have a seat."

I quickly sat down in one of the dark green chairs in front of his desk. He resumed his and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Now. I hear you have some very important information for me."

I nodded, my hand tightening around the disc. Weyland looked at me and waited. Why was I hesitating now? I've come this far already.

Without another hesitation, I handed him the disc and waited. He popped it into his computer. After a few moments of clicking, I remained silent as the familiar voices came from the tiny speaker. I waited and watched Weyland's reaction. He didn't seem fazed at all…until the last video played. He rubbed his aged hand over his mouth in quiet contemplation…his eyes gave the briefest of flashes. When his screen was silent again, he gave a loud sigh.

"Miss Sweed, "He began slowly, "how did you come upon this?"

I sat up straighter. He would be the first person, other than Royce and Isabelle that I would tell about my ordeal. Squaring my shoulders, I looked him straight in the eye.

"I got it, when I fell into one of your research labs."

He pinned me with a hard stare. "Where?"

"On an alien planet." I said quietly.

Weyland remained silent, as he regarded me; his hand absently rubbing his chin. After a few tense moments, he sighed.

"Miss Sweed,"

"Aggie." I interrupted.

"Aggie. I want to thank you for all that you've done…and I apologize for anything you've been through."

"So you knew?" I said angrily.

"I had my suspicions."

"How could…" I took a deep breath. "How could you know and not do anything?"

"When we set up on planet B4-2252, there weren't any signs of activity. It wasn't until the facility went dark that we knew anything."

I lowered my head to take a deep breath. Angry tears had begun to form, and I didn't want Weyland to see.

"Aggie. I wanted to offer you something."

I raised my head to look at him.

"What?"

"You are the only one we know of, that has hands on experience with these species."

"Okay…." What was he getting at?

"We've made some resounding discoveries over the last few months and I would like you to be apart of our team."

"You…want me to work for you?" It sounded crazy.

Weyland simply nodded. He clicked something on his computer and flipped the screen so I could see. It was a picture of a map.

"What is this?" I asked, peering at the screen.

"What you're looking at, is a scan of Bouvetøya, an island in Antarctica. We've discovered a structure, thousands of miles below the ice. We believe that it might have something to do with planet B4-2252."

I continued to stare at the screen for a long time, not saying anything.

"You'd be accommodated and well paid."

I still continued to stare at the screen. Something was pulling at me….a feeling.

After another couple of minutes…I had made my decision.

"Mr. Weyland." I turned to look at him." I accept."

**A/N**_ Hey guys! It's been a few days. The story is going to start moving a lot faster now! Huzzah! I wanted to give a great, big, huge thank you, to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and follows. I also really appreciate all the wonderful reviews that this story has gotten! I am so glad you like it, as much as I love writing it! Please don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Hey dudes! Sorry it's been a bit since I have updated. Been crazy busy, and I had a birthday (yay for being 20!) Anyways, I hope this chapter satisfies you for the time being. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I don't own Predators or Aliens, but Aggie is mine. As always, enjoy!_

"Damn. Couldn't have picked a colder spot, could you Weyland?"

I rubbed my hands together, trying to get a shred of warmth. I was surprised my fingers hadn't fallen off yet.

I was standing on the deck of the ship Weyland had purchased, as we sailed through the icy waters of Antarctica. We had arrived by helicopter a mere three hours ago, and I already hated it. Having grown up in Nevada, I was used to the scorch of the desert; let's just say that the cold and I don't get along.

I zipped up my winter jacket a little more, hoping that my body heat would stay in. The ship we were on was a military styled vessel; it even had a landing pad. It rocked gently, as we navigated our way through the floating ice. Max had informed me that they second helicopter would be arriving in an hour, carrying our guide and a photographer. From what I had learned, Weyland had constructed an impressive team; paleontologists, archeologists, drillers, linguistic experts, mercenaries and our guide.

"Your room is ready."

I turned and looked up at Max. He had a red toque covering most of his head, and his winter jacket was zipped up to the neck. He looked relaxed and in the zone, as he gazed out at the water.

"Thanks." I mumbled through numb lips.

"Not a fan of the cold, I take it?" He chuckled.

I scowled, "Not exactly."

He motioned for me to follow. We made our way into the ship. It was still cool, but a lot more bearable than outside. I sighed and flexed my fingers.

"The chefs have just arrived, so there should be supper soon." Max peeled off his coat and toque as we continued down a long hallway.

The heat was steadily rising, as we made our way through. It was wonderful.

Max stopped at a door, with the label 8 on it.

"Here we are." He pointed to the door. "If you need anything, come find me. Briefing will be in three hours, so I suggest you rest until then."

"Okay. Thanks."

Max nodded and continued down the hall. I waited until he was out of sight to enter my room. It was small, about half the size of the one in my apartment. The walls and floors were a stark white color; there was a small bed, pushed into the right corner and a cabinet next to it. There was also a door on the left hand side, which probably led to a smaller bathroom. It wasn't anything to write home about, but I had to make do. I really hoped I didn't have to stay here long.

I made my way over to the bed, peeling off my, now too hot, winter coat, in the process. I put my head on my hands, as I sat down, and sighed. I was wiped from the long ride in the helicopter. I really needed a hot shower, food and some sleep. Weyland hadn't told me a whole. He had only made one thing clear: Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone what I had been through, or saw. I was supposed to be under the guise of a species expert, here on a quest of discovery. I couldn't fathom why I wasn't allowed to say anything…maybe he was afraid everyone would bail if they knew the truth.

I took off my toque and ran my hands through my short hair. I had a bad feeling that I couldn't shake. It had settled in my stomach the moment my acceptance of this whole thing had left my lips. After my meeting with Weyland, I had cursed myself. Why had I accepted? Why couldn't I have just given him the data, been on my way, and live a normal, quiet life? Now, I was stuck on this gigantic boat, in the middle of frozen hell; going to an unknown place, thousands of miles below the surface, which may or may not have to do with Predators. Yeah…I'm a genius.

I got up from the bed and opened the bathroom door. It had a toilet, a small sink and mirror, but what I was really grateful for, was the shower in the corner. I stripped off all the layers of clothes I had on, and turned the taps. The water came out with steam rising from it. I quickly turned it to the shower head and stepped in. The hot water poured over me, and vanquished the cold in my bones. I stood under it for a very long time; not caring that time was passing. I needed this…This was probably the only peace I was going to get for a very long time.

000000000000000

"Oops. I am so very sorry."

I rubbed the top of my head. Someone had accidently hit it with their elbow. The man, whose elbow had collided with my head, was sputtering an apology. I looked up at him; he was a gangly looking man; with ginger hair and a crooked smile. He sat down next to me and offered his hand.

"I'm Graeme Miller. Photographer."

"Uh.." I gingerly shook his outstretched hand. "Aggie Sweed….species expert."

"Well that's a new one!" He laughed. He had a very thick Scottish accent. "Never heard of that one before."

I gave him a small smile and returned my attention to the front of the room. We had all been gathered here for a briefing on what was to happen. I let my gaze wander over the people in the room; I was only able to recognize one face. Max stood beside a projector and screen. He was setting up, whatever presentation we were here for. My brow furrowed; where was Weyland? A smaller woman caught my attention. She was only a little bit taller than me; she had dark skin and even darker hair, that lay in messy curls. She strutted over to one of the farthest chairs with a "no nonsense" attitude. I wasn't sure if I liked her.

"Have you worked for Mr. Weyland long?"

Graeme's question brought me out of my speculation.

"No."

"Me neither. I was actually surprised to get the offer. I am to document everything, but between you and me," he reached into his pocket, and produced a much smaller camera," I am hoping to get some pictures for my boys." He grinned wide.

I smiled. He seemed enthusiastic, I'd give him that. But my smile soon faltered…he wouldn't be, if he had known the truth.

"May I?"

Before I could respond, the flash of his camera blinded me. I scrunched my eyes closed, as I was momentarily blinded.

"Sorry…I guess I should fiddle with that…"

"Ladies and Gentleman; if you would please take your seats."

I again turned my attention forward. Max waited until the room had grown quiet, before turning on the screen. The screen flashed pictures of the structures layout.

"Now, you've all been brought here because of this." Max indicated to the screen.

"What is it?" A thick Italian voice questioned.

I turned to look at the source. He was probably in his mid thirties, with dark hair and eyes; a day's worth of stubble graced his chin. He was what I would have considered handsome, back when I was a teenager.

"It looks like a pyramid." A man with shaggy hair and glasses spoke.

"That's exactly what it is." Max flipped through a couple more images.

"What the hell is it doing way out here in Antarctica?" It was the dark haired woman.

"We don't know. Our satellites picked up a heat signature from the structure a couple of weeks ago. We've calculated that it is approximately 2,000 feet below the ice surface."

"It's got to be ancient." Glasses spoke again.

"We won't know for sure until we get down there, Mr. Parks." Max continued flipping through images.

"This could be the greatest discovery of all time."

We all looked up. Weyland was standing in the back of the room, on top of a walk way.

"What you are about to part take in, could get our names written in the stars. I am not going to lie…there is a chance that some may not make it back. Your names will forever be remembered as the team that cracked this." Weyland nodded to Max, and then he left, as soon as he had come.

"We will be leaving for the sight in three days time; at which point our guide, Alexa Woods will take us over the terrain."

"Three days?" The dark haired woman, Alexa, gasped.

"Is that a problem, Miss Woods?"

"It isn't a big deal." The Italian next to her murmured.

"The hell it is." She got up from her seat and marched over to Max. "How the hell do you expect me to properly train this many people, for this kind of expedition, with this short amount of time?"

"I am sure of your capabilities, Miss Woods." Max smiled.

Alexa huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of us in stunned silence. My stomach was in knots from the moment she spoke. A feeling of dread swept over me.

"Well, that was a bit dramatic." Graeme said to himself. I would have laughed, had I not been so uptight.

"If you will excuse me. These packets should explain anything and everything you will need to know. We will reconvene for training tomorrow." With a soft click, Max turned off the projector and left out the same door Alexa had.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, the group broke apart. I continued to stare at the now blank screen. There was something waiting down there….I just knew it.

"Well, better get a move on." Graeme got up and smiled at me, before he made his way out of the room. I quickly got up and grabbed a packet of the table and made my way back towards my room.

I didn't pass very many people on the way, for which I was grateful. I made it about half way down, before I could hear shouting voices.

"Find someone else!"

The voice was muffled through the wall, but I could clearly make out Alexa's angry tone. The other voice in the room was too low for me to hear. I stopped just outside the door for a couple of minutes, straining to hear something else. I jumped as the door suddenly flung open, my face going bright red at being caught. Alexa stomped out of the room, but stopped short when she saw me. He face twisted into a frown as she approached me.

"You people are a lot stupider than I thought. How can you stand to go out there, were it's dangerous with little to no training?" She scoffed angrily.

Before I could respond, she turned on her heel and made her way down the hall I had come from.

"Huh." I was too shocked to say anything else. Why was this my fault? I would much rather be at home, in the peace and quiet, then out here. I sighed in annoyance and quickly continued on my way. I slammed my door shut and fell on the bed. Oh yeah…this was going to be a great trip….

**A/N** _Alrighty, so the action is going to start picking up in the next few chapters (I am sorry if it is moving slower than hoped). Please let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**_ Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update…I hope you can forgive me. Anyhow….still don't own any of the Predator stuff…. (Wish I did). Aggie is my own. As always, enjoy!_

"I think my fingers are about to fall off!" I grumbled for the thousandth time.

I continued rubbing my gloved hands, in an attempt to get some feeling back in them. After the tumultuous meeting, everyone had had a cool down, and we were now all piled into these snow vehicles, headed the abandoned whaling station the heat signatures where under. I was seated on the far right, my side pressed up against the glass door; I was stuffed into the compact space with Alexa and Sebastian. The two seemed friendly enough…well…at least Alexa didn't look like she wanted to bite my head off anymore. There'd been a silent truce between the two of us, when we got into the vehicle. No need to make an already difficult situation even worse.

"When I was kid, growing up in Italy, you know what we called a moon that big?"

I glanced over at Sebastian, he and Alexa didn't look at all bothered by the cold. I shivered again, while Alexa looked intrigued.

"What do you call it?"

"La Luna del Cacciatore." Sebastian smiled.

"Luna…de..Cachitory?" Alexa said slowly.

I chuckled at how bad she butchered it; she sent me a glare, to which I just smiled.

"Brava." Sebastian beamed. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Hunter's moon."

A shiver ran up my spine when he said that. I'd been on edge since this whole thing started…something felt….off; like I was expecting the boogey man to be around every corner. Silence fell over the vehicles, as it steadily made its way over the icy mounds. I let my gaze wander out the window. I sighed…how much longer would I have to be in this ice covered hell hole?

"So Charles tells me you're a 'Species Expert'?"

I turned back to see Alexa studying me. I shifted uncomfortably…I wasn't the best liar...my mother used to say you could read me like an open book.

"Yeah…I guess so." I said hesitantly.

"Forgive me… I don't mean to pry…You just seem a little young." Alexa gave me a small smile.

I nodded and turned back to look out the window, not wanting to reveal too much. Alexa and Sebastian continued chatting. I swore again and stuck my fingers under my arm pits, hoping for some sort of heat.

"Not much of an outdoors girl?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh don't get me wrong," I said as my teeth chattered, "I love the outdoors. I hate the cold. I guess growing up in the desert does that." I was trying to up play the 'fresh out of school, don't really know what I am doing' persona as much as I could. The weaker and insignificant I looked, the better.

"Well, it's about to get much colder. We're here."

Alexa pointed out the front window; outside, there was only darkness. After about another minute, our vehicle stopped and we clambered out. I stretched my legs, trying to get the cramps out of them, while Sebastian and Alex huddled at the edge of a cliff with the rest of the group.

"I can't see anything." The blond haired woman, Adele, said to no one in particular.

Alexa stepped forward and cocked her flare gun. Raising her hand above her head, the flare shot straight up and illuminated the valley bellow. The red color bounced off the forgotten structures of the whaling station, giving it an eerie feeling.

"Do you think your equipment will be sufficient?" Charles wheezed. I glanced over at him; he seemed to be struggling for breath.

"Mr. Weyland, I can assure you, our equipment is top of the line." A burly man to his right spoke.

"Then let's get started."

We moved as a team down the massive cliff; Alexa instructed for our harnesses to be tethered together, in case one of us slipped. After a tense couple of minutes, I let out a sigh of relief, once my feet touched the bottom.

"We will set up camp here. Spread out." Max shouted.

"Pair out." Alexa snapped, "No one goes alone."

The group broke apart and spread out; I inwardly groaned as Graeme shuffled over to me. I kept my mouth shut and gave him a smile. We made our way through the buildings, until we came upon what looked like an old mess hall.

"How are you enjoying the trip so far?" He asked as he took out his camera.

"It's alright…just wish it was a lot warmer."

Graeme chuckled and proceeded to snap shots of everything. "This is certainly the most exciting thing I have ever been on."

I shrugged and continued to trudge through the snow filled building. It reminded me of a scene from a horror movie. The abandoned hall looked spooky; like everyone had just disappeared during supper. Pots and pans littered the floor; cutlery and plates where arranged on the table, waiting for the evening meal that would never come. I let my fingers glide over the frozen objects, as my eyes took in everything. There wasn't any sign of struggle or fighting…but there was no way that over a hundred people just up and left. The pyramid had something to do with the Predators…I just knew it. What it was for though…was still a mystery to me. It wasn't until I was half way through the room that I noticed how silent my surroundings had become.

"Graeme?" I whispered, my anxiety rising.

I turned to look back at the entrance, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Graeme?" I said a little louder. I took a couple of steps backward. A pot was knocked over, causing me to jump. I spun around; the pot rolled across the floor. My eyes quickly darted back and forth across the room. I couldn't see anyone. My hand found its way to my right pocket, and clamped over the small gun I had. My heart began to thump faster and faster, as the silence stretched out. I squeaked as my back hit a table. I remained where I was, hoping Graeme would just randomly pop up. Something crashed to me right and I jumped forward, whipping out my gun. There was nothing for a moment, before a penguin came waddling from around the corner.

"Really?" I let out an exasperated sigh. Cursing my imagination, I carefully put my gun back in my pocket. I turned around and came face to face with Alexa. I screamed and fell, landing hard on my backside. My cheeks heated up with a blush, as Alexa bent over with laughter. Graeme popped up from behind her and offered me his hand. I took it and was hauled to my feet.

"Careful, they bite." Graeme smiled.

I brushed snow off of me, trying to hide my embarrassment. Once Alexa's laughter subsided, she straightened and her expression became serious.

"What part of 'No one goes alone' did you not understand?"

I grimaced, "Sorry. Curiosity got the better of me."

Alexa shook her head. "You need to be more careful."

I looked down at my feet, my face becoming red again.

"Hey. It's alright. I did the same thing." Graeme patted my back. I gave him a thankful smile and looked back up at Alexa. She stood there with her eyes slightly narrowed, studying me. I took a deep breath and gave her a mega watt smile.

"Let's get back to the group, shall we?" I pushed past the two and made my way out of the building. I kept going forward, when I heard the crunch of snow behind me, indicating they were following.

The group had gathered at the base of one of the cliffs; men scattered around, setting up equipment and shelter. Max, Charles, Mark and the burly man from before all stood at the opening of a very wide tunnel.

"From the sensors, it would appear that it goes all the way down to your pyramid." The burly man was adjusting a small square screen in his hands.

"Do you suppose another company knows about this? They could have gotten here first." Charles face scrunched up in a scowl.

"It's impossible. I mean…they could have satellites, but there is no way they would have been able to drill that far down, in that short amount of time."

The hole was perfectly rounded...Like it was shot from a laser. I turned to look up at the darkened sky. There was a tower behind us, with part of its roof blasted off….perfectly rounded. Charles seemed to sense my unease, because he then looked up to where I was.

"Definitely not a drilling team." Max said under his breath.

Charles coughed and moved away from our group. I looked at him as he moved away and brought something to his mouth. He made a hissing sound, before his coughing settled. Alexa made her way over and placed a hand on his back, murmuring to see if he was alright. Charles waved her away and turned back to face the group.

"Alright. I want half of the security detail to remain up here and secure base camp. The rest of us will gear up and start with the expedition."

"Charles…" Alexa began to say, but was cut off by Charles moving away.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, you have your orders. Move out." Max called to the men who were milling about. I felt useless as everyone moved to their assigned stations. I moved closer to the edge of the hole and peered down. I scrunched my eyes, hoping to see the bottom of the darkness. I nearly fell forward when I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I let out a small squeak as Max steadied me.

"Whoa…careful. Don't want you to go falling in."

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to steady my rapid heart rate. "Is there anything I can do?"

Max quickly shook his head. "Just be ready to move out." He patted my shoulder and made his way over to Mark and Adele, who where inspecting the sleigh we would take down with us. I straightened my jacket out and glanced over to where Alexa and Charles were speaking in heated whispers. After a couple of minutes, Alexa headed my direction shaking her head.

"Stubborn old man." She said under her breath.

I chuckled, but quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. Alexa looked over at me, as she brushed past me to one of the equipment tables.

"So…" I said as I followed her. "How long have you been a guide?"

She busied herself with gathering straps and buckles. "Almost all my life." She said, not looking up.

"I've always liked to travel." I continued…trying to make conversation with this woman was like pulling teeth.

She paused and sighed. "So did my dad. He tried to take me on all of his expeditions. We traveled the world. He believed that traveling and being well known in other cultures was good for the soul."

"He sounds like a smart guy." I smiled.

She paused again. "Yeah…he was." She almost whispered.

I could tell I hit a soft spot, as her hands became jerkier. I stood in awkward silence, not really knowing what to do next.

Alexa suddenly straightened and turned towards me, a harness in her hands. "Have you ever grappled before?"

When I shook my head, she stepped forward and began strapping me in. "It's not hard, but requires a lot of focus. You don't want something to snap or break…otherwise you'll fall to your death."

She continued strapping the harness over my jacket, as I stood there with my arms spread wide.

"My dad believed in adventure." She said out of the blue. I remained quiet, so that she could continue.

"I can remember the last hike I went on with him. Mt. Ranier. I was only a young woman then….700 feet from the top, my dad fell and broke his leg. He was stubborn…much like Mr. Weyland. I shared my first drink with my dad at 14,400 feet." Alexa paused...She seemed like she was breaking. "He developed a blood clot in his leg, which traveled up to his lung. He suffered for 4 hours, before dying, 20 minutes from the base." She pulled the last piece of my harness as she finished her story.

I stood there, stunned. I had no idea why she was telling me this, but she seemed like she needed to get it off her chest. I put my hand on her arm and she looked up at me. It was then I noticed unshed tears in her eyes.

"I can't just let Weyland go down there. He won't make it. I can't let him suffer."

"Alexa…" I started. "He won't."

"Yes he-"

"Do you really think that's what your dad remembers? The suffering?" I asked, quietly. "Or that he shared a drink with you at 14,400 feet?"

Alexa looked up at me and cocked her head; a small smile forming on her lips.

"Let Weyland have this. He's a big boy." I squeezed her arm in comfort.

"Sorry…you're probably right. I don't know why I am being so emotional; must be tired from the trip." She took a deep breath and stepped back. We nodded to each other and she moved towards the sleigh.

"Listen up! The incline we will be going down is very sharp and tough. We need to focus and work as a team. We move as one. Hold onto your straps, as they are your life line. If something were to happen to it….well…let's just say it wouldn't be very pleasant."

We all got strapped in, and very carefully began making our way down the tunnel. The sleigh slid easily behind us, carrying any tracking equipment that we would need. We where about a quarter of the way down, when there was a sickening snap. I raised my head, in time to see Weyland free fall down the tunnel. I gasped and was about to call out, when an ice pick landed on his hood, effectively stopping is icy descent. Weyland glanced up to a smirking Alexa. I slid over to help him stand and reattach his line to my own. After 15 minutes, we'd managed to reach the bottom. A fine layer of sweat graced my brow. No matter how hard I had trained or fought, the climate would surely be the death of me. Max made his way over to Weyland to see if he was alright, while Alexa and I stood observing the dark canyon before us. She produced another flare and set it off. It went high, illuminating a monster of a building below.

"Congratulations Mr. Weyland….you have yourself a pyramid."

**A/N**_ I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner than I have been. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts!_


End file.
